


The Warmth From You

by axuon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Confession, Domestic, Getting Together, M/M, Valentines, non canon post timeskip, thank you miya atsumu for your service, their first date?!?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axuon/pseuds/axuon
Summary: From: ‘Tsumu… What’s up with ya and yer bf?Best Friend*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	The Warmth From You

It was a typical Saturday morning for any college student, meaning no one was going to be awake until at least noon. The apartment was still quiet, almost no sign of anyone being home, really. It was nearing one in the afternoon already with neither of the two wanting to admit that they were awake since that meant they’d have to start continuing their unending pile of unfinished projects and homework waiting on their desks in their living room. But reluctantly, Osamu was the first one that got out of his room because he couldn’t ignore his growling stomach any longer. 

He made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, and to no surprise, Suna wasn’t out of his room yet. The mess on their desks is still present. Just piles and piles of paper scattered throughout the tables on opposite sides of the room.

The two were staying up last night just to cram a few papers that were due the day of and Suna was the first to call it quits last night at around three am but Osamu kept going for about another two hours even after Suna left just to finish one of the papers he needed for next week, which justified why they both weren’t getting out of bed until so late today.

Suna and Osamu were currently living together in a small Kyoto apartment, for “convenience” sake only of course. It was a small apartment with two separate bedrooms, a shared bathroom and dining-area-slash-living-room-shlash-study-area connecting all the three rooms together. It was kind of an okay sized apartment for any two normally sized individuals, maybe, but too small for two six foot men to live in, but at least they were truly living the “broke college student” experience. Plus they had a small balcony, which most apartments around the area don’t usually have, where Osamu was able to keep a little bit of plants around to give their apartment even a little bit evidence of life in it. 

They were well-adjusted to their new sense of “home” now. The apartment wasn’t that far from their campus, only about a 15 minute walk. Sometimes the two would walk together if they had classes at the same time or even wait for each other before walking home together too or grabbing dinner together if their classes ran a little bit late.

Tons of other apartment buildings were occupied by the students going to their university too. It was a quiet neighborhood, which both of them appreciated greatly, many cafes around that they would go to occasionally when they got sick of studying at home, but a lot of the time they stayed home since Suna was also really into the art of coffee-making recently. 

_“Why go out and spend money when I can make it for you right here whenever you want.”_ as Suna would phrase it. He said the aroma of the coffee beans “calmed him down” -- whatever that meant. Maybe it was the same kind of comfort Osamu felt whenever he’d smell good food, but who knows for sure.

But still, the two would go to cafes from time-to-time since Osamu liked getting out of their stuffy apartment and eating the sweets and snacks that cafes had to offer too.

The college they go to now wasn’t anything fancy like Atsumu’s Tokyo University (that he got in with a sports scholarship), it was just a small school with good enough credentials that the two decided to go to together “ _coincidentally_ ”. It was still considered one of the best universities around the Kyoto area and Japan in general, and that was one thing the two were eyeing out from the start. They wanted some “exposure” somewhere they were kind of unfamiliar with, and Kyoto was the perfect area for that. 

Geographically, Kyoto was close to both their hometowns, only about 2 hours away to both Hyogo and Aichi, so they could come home anytime they’d want; and historically speaking, Kyoto was the previous capital of Japan before Tokyo meaning there was enough culture and history for them to explore. Plus, it was more on the quiet side of Japan cities, which both of them also preferred.

Suna was currently a Computer Science student meanwhile Osamu was taking up Political Science as a Pre-Law. Both of them in their second years, which just meant there was even more homework compared to last year. I mean at least they survived the first year, right?

It was also February, meaning it was about hell week for them since their 3rd term and school year was coming to an end. Both of them were under tons of assignments and requirements for their classes along with having to find time to squeeze in for study since their finals were also coming soon.

Suna was drowned in different maths that he didn’t even know the use of when all he wanted to do in this course was learn how to hack into Atsumu’s phone, and Osamu drowned in the different historical and political texts he had to later on write about. In short, both of them were tired, burnt out and in great need for a break.

Osamu went straight for the kitchen, whipping up a simple “brunch” since he knew that Suna wasn’t getting out of bed without the smell of food to tempt him. While waiting for the water for their ramen to start boiling, Osamu fetched his phone to look at the notifications he missed. 

There, he saw a text message from Atsumu.

**From: ‘Tsumu**

Guess who’s boyfriend surprised me in uni today

**[1 Photo Attached]**

Osamu opened the picture, it showed Atsumu with his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi, with Atsumu holding a bouquet of flowers and Sakusa trying to look away and hide the obvious blush on his face. 

_Damn it was barely 10 am when he sent that and they’re already flirting with each other that early in the day._

**From: ‘Tsumu**

Are ya still asleep? Get up already ya pig

Just then Osamu got another message.

**From: ‘Tsumu**

Hey I see ya online! don’t leave me on read! What’s up with ya and yer bf?

**From: ‘Tsumu**

Best Friend*

**From: ‘Tsumu**

Oops, my bad

Atsumu knew more than anyone about the obvious mutual pining between Suna and Osamu. He’d been victim to watching their obvious attempts of flirting for years. Those two weren’t that discrete about it either, they were both just really _really_ dense.

Even back in high school, they would openly flirt with each other but only to at least one of them saying that _“we’re just friends”_ , in hopes of neither of them getting their hopes up too much, which confused literally everyone. It even got so far to the point that girls would stop approaching them because they were definitely sure that they were dating each other and didn’t wanna get in between anything. 

_Friends wouldn’t go out side-by-side literally every moment and cling pinkes, right? They wouldn’t make bento lunches for each other either, right? It was so obvious! Can one of you just grow a pair and confess already?!_

Those were Atsumu’s thoughts for at least the past five years now, and still nothing has happened. It was all very sus to Atsumu.

Even Sakusa has heard an earful on how frustrating it was that those two wouldn’t just confess to each other, but also Atsumu liked playing mastermind behind them sometimes. It was just amusing to see two very dense people turn red at an instant with a mention of each other’s names.

_“It also took you years to confess to me Miya, don’t be so hard on your brother.”_

  
  
_“Omi, who’s side are you on?!”_

**To: ‘Tsumu**

Shut up I’ve got work to finish today, ya scholarship boy

**From: ‘Tsumu**

But it’s Valentine’s day! Don’t you think that’s enough of a valid excuse to take a break for a day? Would it kill ya to take a breather every now and then gosh

**From : ‘Tsumu**

Go take this chance to go out with Suna as “friends”. Have ya’ll even been around Kyoto?

_He had a point._

Suna and Osamu have been living in Kyoto for almost two years now and they’ve barely been around the city. Once they moved in, they were instantly occupied with uni-related matters that they totally forgot about one of the main reasons they wanted to move to Kyoto in the first place; for the sights that needed to be seen!

Osamu finished cooking shortly after, completely forgetting to reply to his brother, and Suna finally coming out of his room looking like he had just been in a state of cryosleep for the past 300 years. Comforter still wrapped around him, socks with house slippers, a classic look, and hair looking like a bird could be hiding its eggs in it somewhere.

“Smelling good Osamu. Thanks for the food.” Suna thanked before sitting on the dining table, comforter not leaving his shoulders which resulted in part of it pooling on the floor. “And you look great too, Sunarin.” Osamu chuckled and placed the food down on the table before sitting down as well.

The two ate quietly in the beginning, Suna obviously still fighting off the sleepiness evident in his eyes. His head dropping every few seconds and his blinks getting longer and longer.

_“He was asleep for almost 12 hours, how is he still sleepy?”_ It was one of the many mysteries Osamu wanted to know the answer to about Suna. No matter how much he’s slept prior, he always woke up looking like a wreck and lethargic. _“Maybe that’s just him.”_

“Hey… so ‘Tsumu reminded me that it was Valentine’s today,” the older tried to make convo to engage Suna into not falling asleep while they were eating, “wanna take a break from our work for today? We’ve been locked up in this apartment because of our assignment but we’ve also been living here for over two years now but we still haven’t been around the area. It might be nice to take a breather to relax for a day, right?”

“Sure,” Suna replied sluggishly while stuffing a spoonful of food in his mouth, “I’ve been here a few times before with my family, I could bring us around if you want, or you could search up some things you wanna try doing too and we can try to get to visit all the places today.”

“Sounds great. Should we leave after we finish up eating?”

Suna just nodded in reply and continued eating with his eyes closed almost the whole time.

When the two finished eating, they went straight to their rooms to get ready, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for until when they came back since they weren’t exactly in the mood to be cleaning right now. 

Osamu was ready first. He was wearing a simple black sweatshirt with khaki slacks, finished off with a long, black coat. He was waiting in their living room, scrolling through his phone to look for things they could possibly do. He wrote down some of the things he found interesting on his phone’s notes app.

Suna comes out in another 15 minutes or so, probably taking long “styling his hair”. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with black jeans, and a black puffer bomber jacket that looked like it could barely keep Suna warm during the cold weather. 

The two honestly looked like two angsty and edgy teens in how much black they were wearing, but they could care less at the moment. They just threw on anything that looked almost good together, and they didn’t need to pay much attention to what they wore either since they’ve been keeping in shape since their volleyball days in high school anyway. Anything would look good on them, and they knew it.

The two headed out and walked towards the train station near their apartment. “So what do you have in plan for us Sunarin?” Osamu asked without looking up from his phone, still browsing through different “Top must visits in Kyoto!” sites.

“From the top of my head, how about some temples and shrines? It’s is cramming season for us so it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask for some fortune y’know. We could visit the Fushimi Inari shrine. The shrine should give us some high school nostalgia, if you’re up for it? It also takes some time to get to the top, so we should probably save that for last. We can go to other places before there. Do you have anything in mind?”

“How about visiting the Kamogawa River? Read somewhere that there’s a bunch of restaurants there and I’m starving!” 

“We literally just had breakfast like 30 minutes ago. How are you hungry already?”  
  
“You literally slept for almost 12 hours and you were still sleepy when you woke up. You’re not one to judge Sunarin.” Osamu ended with a sassy tone and Suna admitting defeat with a soft “fair” coming from him. 

“Do you have anything else in mind?” Suna asked before they approached the subway station.

“Uhm, there are actually a bunch of things I found interesting. Most of them cultural landmarks,” Osamu lifted up his phone screen for Suna to take a look for a bit, “but I don’t think it’s possible for us to do all of this today. Plus, did you know Nara is only about an hour's car ride away? We could so go and feed some deer there!” 

“Well… I mean it’s not like _we don’t live here_ , Osamu. We can go around again some other time if we don’t get everything in your list finished by today.”. Suna said rather shyly but with a tone of sarcasm too. Osmau looked up at him with wide eyes like a little child whom you just gave candy to. “Would you really go around as my tour guide for another day?”   
  
“W-What do you mean tour guide?! I haven’t been to a handful of those places either, you dummy! I’m as much of a tourist as you are!”

“Sure sure, Mr. “I-have-been-to-a-bunch-of-large-cities-since-I’m-stinking-rich” Sunarin. That’s a promise. You have to take me to each of these places, _and_ to Nara Park!”

The two arrived at Kamogawa River after a few train stops. There were of course a bunch of restaurants lined up by the side of the river, many of them having outdoor seating overlooking the river. There was also a mix of modern-looking and traditional-looking restaurants.

The area itself looked very peaceful. If it weren’t freezing outside, the two would’ve probably enjoyed a beer or two by the side of the river. _“Maybe we could do that another time when it isn’t as cold anymore”_ Suna thought, but of course the area right now was surrounded by couples. It was Valentine’s afterall, how could they forget. Some couples were giving some awful stares at the two, which Suna just thought of as _“Bet all the girls would rather have me and Samu as their boyfriends, and all the guys hoping they were even half as good looking as us.”_. A simple coping mechanism he has when things get a little uncomfortable, because who doesn’t love boosting their own egos like that. 

Suna let Osamu choose which restaurant they would eat in, and they settled in a small traditional Japanese restaurant. It wasn’t as crowded as the other restaurants, so it would at least be a little more comfortable for the two. They would rather eat in peace than with all the almost-uncomfortable stares at their direction.

They were seated on the balcony of the restaurant, as insisted by the two to the server who was assisting them. Even if there weren't many people in the restaurant at the moment, they wanted to save the seats inside for other customers who maybe couldn’t handle the weather unlike the two lads, plus they really liked the view of the river’s water moving oh-so-calmly.

They didn’t order anything heavy, just some onigiri to munch on and even a few lite beers to set the mood a bit. It was the perfect scenery afterall. They were just talking about things happening in their respective courses, about the amount of requirements they’re both under, and even betting on who’s going to pass away first before they even get to finish said requirements. It was the unwinding the two needed to release some built up tension on their shoulders accumulated from the past few weeks. It wasn’t everyday that they could go out like this and enjoy themselves. They didn’t wanna waste their youth away just like that.

“Yeah, so Akaashi totally aced that exam. I don’t know how he did it, everytime I tried to ask him about our material, he said he was too busy hanging out with Bokuto. You know Bokuto? The big, hunky guy from the sports department. How did he even have anytime to study when all he does is hangout with him?! I don’t get it, wish I were born with his everly fresh brain instead of my deep fried one.” Osamu said in defeat before almost slamming his head on the table. He was telling Suna about their recent test that Osamu sadly only got the second highest score in the class, losing to Akaashi by a few points. Suna knew how much Osamu studied for that test so he kinda felt that he didn’t do as well as Akaashi.

“I mean you can make up for it during the exam, right? I’ve seen you studying real hard, I know you can beat Akaashi’s score in no time. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Suna reached out his hand to pet Osamu’s head, trying to cheer him up.

“You really think I can beat him?” Osamu asks while peeking his head to the side to see Suna looking down and smiling at him, and the sight causes him to blush a tad bit.

“Of course you can, why do you even doubt yourself. Did you even get any sleep last night?”

“Of course I did. Not as much as you did though… obviously, ya sleepy twerp” Osamu mumbling the last part of his sentence.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothin’ nothin’.”

They enjoyed the rest of their little meal, continuing the stories they had, some about Suna’s recent code that he’s been working on but for some reason won’t work the way he wanted it to, some about Osamu’s continued stack of endless papers he needs to finish reading. He swears, the more he reads, the more slowly illiterate he becomes. 

It was a calm moment for the two, it was the undwinding they needed. Who knows the last time the two were able to spend time like this, not particularly thinking about the pile of unfinished papers they had waiting for them at home, but truly just a moment to spend time with each other. It reminded them both of their high school days, when they’d hang out at some fast food chain after volleyball practice where the two would just share some ridiculous story that happened in class or in practice. Back in the simpler days.

Soon after, they paid for their bill and left the restaurant. They were now walking down the road, trying to let the food they just had settle in.

The streets were obviously also filled with couples left and right, people holding hands and making lovey dovey faces at each other. The two were “disgusted” at the sight… or were they actually jealous? Who knows for sure?

They started store hopping looking for nothing in particular. The stores around the area were mostly just small shops selling trinkets, probably mostly marketed towards the foreigners or tourists who visit the area, but nonetheless the two bought a few things they thought would look nice in their apartment or as gifts for whenever they’d be able to go back to Hyogo.

It was a little later in the afternoon now and the two decided to visit a cafe to rest and warm up a bit before heading to the Fushimi Inari Shrine, which was supposed to be their next stop. The cafe was only a few minutes from the cafe they currently were in afterall. 

Not that many people were inside, just around five other people and a few employees at the moment. 

Osamu took their orders while Suna went up to the loft-level of the cafe to get their seats, looking around the cafe and thinking how much nicer it would’ve been if they were there on an actual date instead of “just two friends taking a rest in some cafe”.

_“Wait, what? What did I just think about? No no no no no no no”_ He slapped both his hands on his cheeks and inevitably let out an exaggerated sigh while waiting for Osamu to come up with their drinks.

The older came up soon with a tray of their drinks, placing them slowly on the table. Suna had a cappuccino with what looks like a fox design on top, _“Gotta learn how to do this on my own soon.”_ Suna took a mental note.

“Hey Samu, what’d you get?” Suna asked while peeking at the top of Osamu’s cup.

“Just a hot chocolate.”

“ _Just_ a hot chocolate? Why not get a latte? I've been hearing that the beans they use here are really good. Something about it being imported from a foreign country or something. You cutting down on caffeine or something?”

“Rin, you know I don’t drink coffee outside of the ones you make at the apartment right?”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Yeah, I know you love making your coffee at home so I just have one whenever you offer. Can’t have you dying on me because of palpitations, now can I? Plus, I don’t wanna bother with finding a new roommate and throwing all your junk out if you do.”

“Wai- wai- wait, if I died you would just throw my stuff away and find a new roommate just like that?! Mourn for me a lil bit won’t you?”

“Too busy with trying to pass my classes, sorry.” Osamu said sarcastically while taking a sip from his cup.

“Wow... thanks best friend. Anyway, about that coffee thing, that’s for real?”

Osamu just started at Suna like it was the stupidest thing he’s ever said in his life, “Yes it is true Rintarou.” Suna was left in shock with his mouth agape a bit and exaggeratingly blinking, not realizing how dense he’d been to _this_ situation.

“Whenever we go out to cafes to study I usually get an iced tea and some cake? ...Hello? Rintarou? You still there?”

“Osamu… I’m sorry… I won’t make coffee so much anymore, I swear. I won’t die of palpitations please don’t leave me as your roommate.” Suna finally came back to reality and back to his dramatic self. 

“Geez Rin, it’s not like I said I hated _your_ coffee. I just prefer sweeter things sometimes, that’s all. But really, don’t drink too much of that. It won’t be good for you.” Osamu half lied, he really wasn’t that much of a coffee drinker himself honestly speaking, but for some reason, the coffee Suna made tasted perfect for him, something cafes couldn’t quite replicate. So, he told himself that the only coffee he would drink on a regular basis would be the ones Suna brews in their home, other than that, he’d rather take some Red Bull or Monster on days that he really needed the caffeine. “Plus I know you love the smell of coffee in our apartment, so I don’t really mind if you brew some every so often”

“Well damn Osamu, I didn’t know you were doing so much for me. But you said you liked my brewing so keep that in mind because I think this cafe has given me some ideas I wanna try when we get back to our apartment!”

The two stepped out of the cafe after finishing their drinks and warming up for a bit and headed straight to the temple. There were again a lot of vendors outside of the temple, a lot of food stalls and souvenir shops. Osamu made it a mental note to pass by again once they came down since he really wanted some trinkets for some of their former teammates. 

The two took their timing climbing up the stairs. Most people online said it took about two to three hours to get all the way to the top of the shrine. It was about 12,000 steps, which sounded like a serious challenge for the two. _Well, they were two regional athletes just a few years ago, they can make it. Right?_

It was already nearing six in the afternoon when they started climbing, and the sun was already setting. Maybe they spent too much time eating once again, but who can blame them? 

“Do you think we can make it to the top before we freeze to death?”

“I’d rather freeze up there than go home and continue studying, so why not take the gamble.” Suna said in response with a deadpan tone, seriously not minding if they didn’t make it back down (as a joke, obviously). “We can just see how much we can take, plus we live around here, remember? We can just come back some other time if we don’t make it all the way.”

Osamu shrugged and they started their adventure. Near the bottom of the shrine was an area where you could offer prayers and buy some omamoris.

“Hey, wanna buy some omamoris for good luck? Since school has been kicking our butts recently, a little extra help wouldn’t be too hard right.” Osamu suggested while pointing at the numerous stalls selling them.

“Sure, why not. But why don’t we buy one for each other instead? We can give to each other once we reach the top of the shrine.”

Osamu agreed and the two separated for a while to different stalls to buy the omamoris. 

This was Suna's chance. He always thought this shrine was beautiful whenever he visited it as a child, and where is a better place to confess his long lived crush than here? He had the perfect plan all planned out: first they would go all the way up to the peak (or wherever they could reach), find somewhere quiet and it was just the two of them around, and when they exchange omamoris, then that’s where the confession would be. Simple enough, impossible to fuck up.

He bought two omamoris, one that was supposed to be good fortune in studies, and the other for love. _Hopefully Osamu would get the message right?_ He thanked the person who was selling the omamoris and kept then in his pocket.

When he looked back, Osamu already finished purchasing his own and was currently waiting by the landing of the steps. 

“Shall we start making it up then?”

The two continued their climbing, going past the several torii gates there, occasionally posing and taking pictures to post on their social media, and every so often racing each other on who would reach the next landing first. The score was currently 4-3 in favor of Osamu.

The two have been walking for about 30 minutes now. The area around them was darker, passing less and less guests as they made their way. The light-lanterns now being turned on along the way and the temperature also hit an obvious drop. 

“Hey Suna, how far up do you think we have left?” Osamu asked while rubbing his hands together before stuffing them back in his jacket pockets.

Suna looks around their surroundings and answers, “I’d say… a pretty long way to go. I don’t think we’re even half way up. Why, you tired already? We can start heading back if you want too.”

And of course Osamu being a little stubborn, disagrees and says they can definitely make it all the way up.

“You know if we leave too late we won’t make it back down with enough time to visit the food stalls at the bottom right? They’d be long closed by the time we get back at this rate.” Suna retorts. It catches Osamu’s attention as he stops his tracks, thinking about how good the food smelled a while ago, and how delicious a freshly cooked wagyu stick would feel in his stomach right now.

“Well… I guess we can stop at the next rest stop area we see. Only because you insisted!” Osamu continues and walks even faster now. Suna just chuckles and matches his pace with the older to catch up.

They got to the next “rest stop” after 10 minutes. The sun had completely gone down by this time and it was so cold that their breaths were seen every time they’d exhale. The area was a small break from the torii gates, there was a stone bench overlooking the trees and small stone lanterns illuminating the area. There were surprisingly no other people when they arrived, so they had the area to themselves.

Osamu was the first to take a seat on the bench, feeling a bit colder now that he was sitting still, plus the chill from the stone. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket where he also kept the omamoris for Suna. 

Suna stood right in front of Osamu, blocking some of the wind coming from that direction. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply. 

Everything depends on this moment, he was about to confess to his crush and best friend of five years, what could possibly go wrong, right? 

“Shall we exchange our omamoris now?” They both reached for their pockets and closed their eyes in anticipation."

_Three… two… one…”_

And they both felt something being palace onto their palms. Suna was too afraid to take a look. Afraid to look at what Osamu had given him but, even more afraid to see Osamu’s reaction from what Suna gave. 

He didn’t open his eyes until he heard a soft gasp and mumbled sniffles.

He opened his eyes to see Osamu’s eyes had become glassy. “Hey Rin… What is this supposed to mean?” he said while holding up the omamori with the character for ‘love’ embroidered in the middle. 

“Are ‘ya telling me to find a girlfriend already or somethin’?`” Osamu said with a small chuckle towards the end and accent, that Suna certainly enjoyed, started coming back. He had stopped using it so often when they first moved to Kyoto, and honestly Suna wished he hadn’t.

Suna was obviously shocked at what Osamu said, _how dense could he be?_

Osamu closed his eyes once more to wipe off the tears currently falling onto his face, and Suna took this as an opportunity to finally get an answer. 

"Samu..."

He knelt in front of Osamu, and held Osamu’s face with both his hands, both Suna’s hands and Osamu’s face freezing from the cold temperature. 

_“Avoid this if you want too, I’ll understand.”_

And he just went for it. He moved with caution. With every centimeter closer to Osamu’s face, Suna also moved slower. Was he hesitating? Osamu wasn’t even moving right now, his eyes just closed, anticipating what would happen next. Maybe even looking forward to what was going to happen next. When Suna noticed this, he finally closed the gap between them. Both of them taking in every moment that they could.

It was a short and sweet kiss, _but it was warm._ The first they’ve felt a proper warmth probably the whole night so far.

Both of them pulled back with wide eyes from disbelief and goofy smiles on their faces. Suna was the first to get up and held Osamu’s hands with his own.

“I’m asking you if I could become your boyfriend, Osamu.”

Osamu didn’t even need to answer verbally. He got up from the bench and squeezed the living hell out of Suna in a tight embrace, leaving Suna with almost no air to breathe with anymore. Osamu just stayed like that for a while, his chin hooked onto Suna’s shoulder, and soon Suna found his arms around Osamu as well. They just stood there like that for a moment, enjoying the warmth shared between them. 

“So, is this a _yes_ ? Or is it more of a _I’m-so-sorry-for-your-loss_ type of hug?” Suna was the first to break the hug and the silence, trying to lift the mood in case it was the second option after all.

"Do you really need an answer for that?" Osamu looked Suna almost dead in the eye and unamused. Now, _this_ , is how dense Suna was.

"I just wanna make sure I'm not getting the wrong message here-!" Before he could even continue talking, he felt a pair of lips on his own, this time Osamu initiating the kiss. This one being a little more heated than the last, but none of them really minded. 

“I think that should be enough of an answer, but yes Sunarin, _you can be my boyfriend._ ” 

And one last time for now, they kissed. Both of them smiling fondly into it as if they were still some young high school students who just found their first love, which in some ways are true.

_This time_ , the kiss lasted much longer and they savored every last moment of it, not wanting be away from each other any longer, but soon had to break apart from each other when a sudden breeze passed through them causing them both to shiver. 

They finally started making their way down after, this time holding hands with each other inside Sunarin’s jacket pocket and fiddling with each other’s fingers. At least now their hands weren’t as cold as ice, and their faces both still red and warm from blushing so much. None of them particularly believed what had just happened. This all felt like a fever dream. But they couldn't wish for anything else at the moment.

“Now that you're my boyfriend, you have to make sure to plan all our dates to the rest of my Kyoto bucket list, okay? And definitely to the Nara Deer Park, maybe we can do that next weekend. I wanna see some deer eat your clothes.”

  
  
“I’m still not a tour guide but sure. Anything for _my boyfriend._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting an actual fic in so long i hope it wasn't that bad // @osamubytes on twitter ;))


End file.
